


The Princess and the Bodyguard

by Gd2go2



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gd2go2/pseuds/Gd2go2
Summary: Annoyed at being assigned a bodyguard, Princess Azula, goodwill ambassador of Fire Lord Zuko, finds that her bodyguard was not given the assignment per say...
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	The Princess and the Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for Sokkla Saturday! Will also be posted on FanFiction.net under the same username.

“GET DOWN!” Sokka shouted as he lunged to pull down the very important person he was asked to protect from a flying boulder.

But given how she acts he sometimes wonders who he was protecting, her or the people she interacts with.

“Get off me you overgrown oaf of a child!” Azula shouted at him. “I can protect myself just fine!”

“You had your back turned toward that rock” Sokka grunted. “Even the mighty Princess Azula doesn’t have eyes in the back of her head.”

Azula rolled her eyes as Sokka got up from her. He walked over to one of the police officers that was providing escort courtesy of Toph to ask if everything was under control. Azula never understood why Zuko assigned Sokka to be her personal escort; she was more likely to protect him than the other way around.

It took Azula a long time for her to gain Zuko’s trust and this is the thanks she gets? A non-bending swordsman who makes bad jokes? Well okay, Azula had to admit his jokes are not that bad, but she would never say it out loud. And he is remarkably handsome…

Azula shook her head. No, this was a punishment of sorts. Zuko could have provided a single Royal Guard to ‘protect’ her but instead she got the Fool of the Southern Water Tribe. After coming to terms that Zuko’s way of presiding over the Fire Nation, and cooperating with the Avatar to make the world a better place, was far more than she can achieve through her means, Azula decided to assist her brother by attending events and goodwill missions that he was unable to himself.  
But since she started on these goodwill missions, all she got for her trouble was scorn, insults, and serious assassination attempts; it was the third one this month alone.

“They have everything under control” Sokka told her. “We should get to the hotel; the event has been called off.”

“What?” Azula said with irritation. This event was supposed to celebrate the opening of Yue Bay adjacent to Republic City and she was to give a major speech on how it would allow people from all parts of the world to freely trade with one another. But instead, she must now cower and hide in a luxurious hotel room. “Who called off the event?”

“I did” Sokka said simply.

“You did?” Azula said with greater irritation. She hated how Sokka thought he had a say in whether she followed through on her goodwill missions or not. “What makes you think you have the right to cancel my speech?”

“Since that was the nineteenth assassination attempt on you” he said, referring to all the attempts on her life since starting her goodwill missions. “We’re heading back to the Fire Nation first thing in the morning.” He grabbed Azula by the arm to pull her along, but she stubbornly remained in place.

“You think I’m going to do what you say?” she said while jabbing a finger in his chest. Oh how she wanted to put him in his place… preferably without that shirt on…

“Yes” Sokka said with a frown. “Your brother entrusted me to keep you safe and I intend to do that. Now let’s go.” He led her to their carriage and took off promptly to the hotel.  
Azula fumed the whole way up to their- her- room. She tried a few times to leave Sokka behind between events, but since he knows her schedule as well as she does, he always caught up. She even once thought of hurting him but how could she hurt-?

No, she did not hurt him because it would undue all the hard work she put in to gain Zuko’s trust.

That and it would Kiyi terribly upset; she likes Sokka for the goof he is.

Azula sat down on the couch after they enter the room. “Look,” she began, “I understand why you’re doing this, and you don’t need to be at Zuko’s beck and call.”

Sokka looked at her in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

Azula sighed in disappointment. “You two are best buddies and you’d do anything that he asks.”

“Well yeah, but it’s more than that” Sokka said bashfully.

“Oh?” Azula asked, sensing Sokka’s shift in emotion. “Is there more to it?”

“Yeah” Sokka said as he sat down next to her. “When Suki told me that she and Zuko fell in love, well, I was at a complete lost. Aang’s busy with his Avatar stuff and helping Katara through her first pregnancy, and Toph is running the new police department. There wasn’t anything for me to do…”

“What about the Southern Water Tribe?” Azula asked. “Aren’t you taking over from your father as the Chief?”

“I’m suppose to but after the war, I know I can do more for my Tribe by traveling abroad than staying in it” Sokka admitted. “I know it sounds selfish but-.”

“I understand” Azula interrupted. “After failing to force Zuko into ruling the Fire Nation as I would, I traveled around for a time and realized our citizens were happier than I can remember.”

“And that’s why you’re doing these goodwill missions” Sokka said with a bright smile. “To spread that happiness around.” He never thought that Princess Azula, the feared firebender and strategist, would be concerned with other peoples’ happiness.

“Yes, yes something like that” Azula dismissed, causing Sokka to laugh.

“Where was I?” Sokka said after he collected himself. “Oh right! There wasn’t anything for me to do-.”

“Did I give you permission to continue?” Azula asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No but I’ll keep going” Sokka said dismissively. “Anyway, I had nothing to do so I asked Zuko if I can be your escort.”

“Wait,” Azula said stunned, “you asked for this job?”

“I did” Sokka said with certainty. “I thought it would be interesting and I was right.”

“Because of all the assassination attempts on my life?” Azula asked with an unamused smirk.

“No, it was because of you” Sokka admitted earnestly with a mild blush.

Azula’s eyes widen at his admission. He was here because of her?

“Why?” she asked with a thread of a voice.

“When I heard you were back, I thought you were up to another one of your tricks” Sokka explained. “But when I met you again, I saw that you were earnest about your change of heart, and I wanted to get to know you that way.”

Azula was stunned at Sokka’s confession. “I see” she said, a strange sense of hope filling her chest. “So are you seeing anyone else?”

“Well my dad keeps telling me about women back home in the Tribe, but I know the ladies outside of home are more of a fit for me” Sokka explained, to Azula’s satisfaction. “Zuko did tell me of this one girl in Ba Sing Se but I wasn’t planning on looking that far because, well, I figured I didn’t have to look anymore.”

“Why don’t you have to look anymore?” Azula asked, though she felt she knew the answer already.

Sokka took her hand, causing both his and her breath to hitch. “Because I found her” he said with an earnest smile.

Azula stared at him, unsure what to say or do.

“Am I- am I being too forward?” Sokka asked when she remained silent. Maybe it was true what they say about her, that she cannot-.

She lunged toward him and planted her lips against his, to which he responded with enthusiasm. Their lips remained locked with one another until they could not breath.

“So,” Sokka said with a smirk, “still regret that I came along.”

“Oh yes” Azula said with sarcasm. “I regret letting you come along for this trip. Guess I will have to punish you for all the trouble you caused.”

Sokka smirked in delight, knowing that their trip will become a lot more enjoyable for the both of them.


End file.
